


The Lightwood Christmas Deception

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Businessman! Alec, Christmas in alicante, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Magnus POV, Magnus and Alec are oblivious idiots, Mutual Pining, Robert and Alec don't really get on, Sharing a Bed, because OF COURSE THERE IS, but it may be a little awkward on the way, but never mind, family holidays, happy ending is a given, lawyer!magnus, so no surprise there, weak parent Robert lightwood, which is not a real place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Magnus has always known that he has a weakness when it comes to his best friend Alec Lightwood. it doesn't help, of course, that he's been in love with the man for years despite knowing Alec doesn't feel the same. What he didn't know was how far he'd go to make his best friend smile.As it turns out there's really not much he won't do for Alec including pretending to be his fake husband for the holidays. It's really not a problem though is it? It's only for a couple of days. Granted the Lightwood family isn't exactly traditional and their house is more of a stately home but seriously, how bad can it get?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a long long while ago I read a lovely story of fake married for the holidays and it got me to thinking...what if the same thing happened to Malec? How would that even come about? Well, here's the result..hopefully you enjoy it..
> 
> As, is often the case, what started as a one shot has morphed into a monster. The good news is I'm practically finished the final chapter (yay). 
> 
> As ever thanks to the lovely @ladymatt for grammering, cheerleading and generally being awesome

Magnus Bane was successful, extremely successful. This wasn't overconfidence on his part, it was more a matter of public record. His was the sort of story that journalists loved to write about. A man who had been orphaned at eight years old and then spent the next few years of his life scratching to survive in the slums on the outskirts of Jakarta. A man who, despite his inauspicious start in life, had risen to become one of the most feared corporate lawyers in New York. By the age of thirty he was head of the legal department of the renowned multinational, Idris Corp’s New York office. Magnus Bane had the world at his feet.

What was less known was that Magnus had one weakness. A huge one. That weakness was currently sat opposite, oblivious to the hustle and bustle of Christmas shoppers filling Java Jones, more concerned with fiddling with his coffee cup and scowling. That weakness was Alec Lightwood, his best friend and head of Idris’ New York office.

Magnus had long since acknowledged this chink in his armour. By now, he’d fully come to terms with his plight. He knew he was irrevocably in love with Alec with the same certainty that he knew the sky was blue. 

It was not the easiest path to reach his current level of acceptance; he hadn’t even come to the realisation on his own. For that he had to thank, if that was even the right word, his ex-girlfriend, Camille.

‘It’s not like it’s even that serious between us, so I really don't see why you’re making such a big deal.” Those had been her exact words as she’d broken Magnus’ heart as casually as squashing a bug under her heel. “You’ve been in love with your precious  _ Alexander _ for years and you don't see me being all dramatic.”

The words had been thrown out with such venom and felt like a punch to Magnus’ gut. As if it had been entirely his fault that he’d found her in bed with another man.

At first he’d been in denial, convinced it was just another of her mind games but, as he slowly put his life back together, he realised how right she was. From there, it just became part of his life. He loved Alec and Alec would only ever see him as his longtime best friend.

It had, of course, got easier, these things usually do, but Magnus knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make sure Alec was happy.

Which was how he’d ended up where he was, sitting in a crowded coffee shop in Brooklyn, wanting nothing more than to wipe the troubled expression off Alec’s face.

All morning Alec had been out of sorts, distracted and irritable. It had taken a great deal of persuasion on Magnus’ part but he’d finally succeeded in getting him to agree to take a break. It was more than a relief as he’d had the distinct impression that Alec was avoiding him. 

“You know, I'm led to believe that it’s traditional for people to  _ eat _ gingerbread rather than sit and scowl at it,” Magnus teased, hoping to lift Alec’s sombre mood, if only a little. 

“Umm..yeah, sorry,” Alec mumbled, still glaring at the gingerbread snowman as if it had done something to personally offend him. “Miles away.”

“I can see that, Alexander,” Magnus said, keeping his voice as light as he could.

Thankfully, this time he appeared to have hit the mark and Alec looked up and smiled sheepishly at him.

“I take it you're not exactly filled with the festive spirit today.” Magnus nodded towards the neglected snowman before grabbing his drink, a delightfully decadent whipped cream and cinnamon concoction, and taking a hearty slurp.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Magnus had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as it seemed any headway he’d made had disappeared. Once more, Alec was muttering under his breath and studiously avoiding looking directly at him. Instead, Magnus settled for a small sigh and a new determination to get to the bottom of whatever was niggling at Alec.

“Oh Alexander, I'm sure it’ll be fine. You have the perfect presents, which you can thank me for later, and you get to spend the holidays with your family.” Magnus spoke with decidedly false jollity. Judging by the tension in Alec’s shoulders and bowed head, Alec saw right through him.

He'd seen this more times than he cared to mention. Whilst he adored Alec, he wasn't blind to his faults, specifically his tendency to shut down and push people away when things got tough. With anyone else he'd have considered leaving things alone but with Alec, well, it was time he realised he didn't have to handle everything on his own. It was simultaneously frustrating and hurtful that Alec didn't realise that Magnus would always have his back.

“Alexander, please tell me what’s going on or, at the very least, how I can help.” Magnus reached his hand forward to place over Alec’s, before thinking better of it and fiddling with his ear cuff instead.

“I can’t,” Alec gritted out. “Sorry. It’s just something I need to fix myself.”

“Alec..”

“Look, I get you’re trying to help. I do. But just back off,” Alec snapped.

“Well excuse me for caring,” Magnus muttered under his breath. Sure, it was petty but there was no way he was going to let Alec lash out at him just because he was in a bad mood.

“Just stop. I fucked up, I need to fix it. There are going to be enough people hating me without adding you to the list.” Alec glared at him. 

“As if I could ever hate you.” Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation. For some reason, Alec was being more difficult than usual and that was really saying something.

“I wouldn't bet on that.” Some of Alec’s anger seemed to have dissipated but Magnus hated the defeated tone that replaced it.

“So it’s bad then, whatever it is.” Magnus leant forward and rested his head on his hands. Alec just groaned and nodded his head. 

“Hmm, now let me think. Alexander, did you murder someone?” Magnus asked in a stage whisper, determined to make Alec smile again. “Because if so, I'm very creative and your sister does happen to be a medical examiner.”

“No.” Alec laughed a little, which Magnus took as a personal victory.

“Ok then, elaborate tax fraud? It's been a while since I practiced criminal law but I am very smart,” Magnus continued and there was no mistaking the slight smile on Alec’s lips despite his best attempts to hide it.

“Realistically, any criminal endeavour and I know an excellent lawyer.” Magnus indicated dramatically to himself.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” Alec complained. Magnus tilted his head coquettishly to one side. “God, it’s so embarrassing.”

“Ooh, my favourite. Now you have to spill.” Magnus leaned forward again.

“I told my Dad we got married,” Alec blurted out, flushing bright crimson.

Of all the things Magnus had expected, that wasn't even on his radar. Generally it took a lot to render him speechless. This, well, this was certainly enough.

“Magnus, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Please say something. I know you must hate me..” Alec rambled, looking increasingly panicked. “I mean, don't worry. I'm going to fix this and I’ll tell him the truth. Magnus, please say something.”

“I'm just, trying to process,” Magnus said, still somewhat dazed.

“You’re mad at me, you have every right to be. Hell, I’m mad at me..” Alec began tugging at his hair and it was enough to regain Magnus’ focus.

“I’m not mad so much as confused.” It was the only way he could describe how he was feeling and, if he was honest, a small part of him was hoping there may be some deeper significance to what Alec had said. He silenced that part rapidly. “I mean, why would you? Maybe if you just tell me what happened, it’ll make more sense.”

“Okay,” Alec said softly, his eyes scanning over Magnus’ face frantically. “So I don't really know where to begin.”

Magnus just raised an eyebrow.

“Right, so Dad called last night to tell me he was bringing  _ her _ to the family Christmas gathering,” Alec began and he didn't even need to explain who he was talking about because Magnus knew full well.

Only a year ago, Alec’s parents’ marriage had fallen apart dramatically with the revelation that Robert had been having a long running affair with a woman called Annamarie Highsmith. Although Maryse and Robert had long since buried the hatchet, Alec had always found it harder to forgive his father. Added to that, Robert seemed to have an uncanny knack of pushing all of his son’s buttons, which didn't help at all. It wasn't so much that Robert Lightwood was a bad man, it was more that he was weak-willed and had a tendency to be sanctimonious.

“Okay,” Magnus said carefully.

“It’s just, he was going on and on about how he fell in love and it wasn't his fault and that I should understand what it was like. I mean, to love someone I shouldn’t,” Alec continued and Magnus could feel himself getting angry on his behalf. It was entirely in character for Robert to use his eldest son’s sexuality against him whilst simultaneously acting like he was such a good person for accepting that his son was gay. God only knows how Alec had kept his cool, except, of course, he clearly hadn’t. “And he was basically saying that me dating a work colleague was the same as an affair and honestly, the way he was talking about you, I…”

“You snapped.” It was more than clear to Magnus how the conversation had gone.

“Yeah,” Alec muttered, looking down and fiddling with his coffee cup.

“Okay, I get it,” Magnus said slowly and Alec looked up, a tentative smile on his lips. Except, of course he didn’t, not entirely. There was one piece that really didn’t fit. “But what I don't get is why Robert was even talking about me at all.”

“Yeah, so about that.” Alec rubbed his neck, blushing. “That’s kind of my fault too.”

“Care to explain?”

“Ok, you remember what they were like, trying to fix me up with everyone?” Alec said and Magnus remembered all too well. The years of frustration when his parents had steadfastly refused to acknowledge their eldest son’s sexuality and endeavoured to push him towards every young woman they deemed a suitable match before they finally accepted Alec being gay.

“I thought that got better,” Magnus said, trying to remember the last time he’d heard Alec complaining about his parents’ attempt to meddle with his love life and coming up largely empty.

“I mean, yeah. Mom got better after the divorce and Dad, well..”

“Always follows your Mom’s lead?” Magnus couldn't help but add. He was pretty sure Robert Lightwood had never had an original opinion of his own.

“Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I know she just wants me to be happy but she started to try and set me up with guys, constantly. She even tried to set me up with Jonathan Morgenstern,” Alec said, not even trying to hide his disgust at  _ that  _ idea, not that Magnus blamed him in the slightest.

“That slimy creep.” Magnus had to suppress a shudder at the thought of anyone wanting to date the eldest child of Valentine’s Morgenstern, the notorious corporate shark.

“Exactly. So I just told her I was seeing someone to shut her up. But I swear I didn't say you. I just said I needed to keep the relationship secret for now. I didn't specify why. I guess they just assumed,” Alec admitted sheepishly, the blush returning to his cheeks.

“Well, it certainly looks that way,” Magnus muttered. He supposed it made sense when he thought about it. He and Alec were always together, in and out of work, and seeing as Idris had a strict no dating policy, he could see how Alec’s parents had made the leap.

“I just didn't think and it was nice to get a break for a while. God, I'm a terrible person.” Alec threw his head in his hands in a way that was rather dramatic, even by Magnus’ standards.

“Okay, so let's get this straight. Your parents think we’ve been dating for a while and now your Dad thinks we got married somehow.” Saying it out loud just made it clearer to Magnus. It was strange how rapidly he was adjusting to the situation. He chose not to question his reasons too much.

“I said we ran off to Vegas.” Alec glanced up through his eyelashes, a bashful look on his face that Magnus in no way found cute.

“Classy.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“It could be fun,” Alec said, as if they were actually planning on eloping. “You know you’d find it hilarious to get married by an Elvis impersonator.”

“Actually, you make a good argument.” Magnus tilted his head to one side, a small smile tugging at his lips. He could picture it perfectly, he and Alec, probably a little bit tipsy and a marriage clerk dressed in a sequined jumpsuit. God, it sounded damned near perfect. He shook his head roughly as if somehow he could dislodge the image. It was far too enjoyable for his liking. “So tell me, Alexander, who apart from your father knows about this?”

“Well no-one, as far as I know. I mean, Izzy and Jace know I'm only pretending to be dating someone but…” 

“They don't know the rest.” Magnus finished off the sentence with a small shake of his head.

“Oh god, they’re never going to let me live it down.” Alec groaned again, his head in his hands once more.

“Only if they find out.” Magnus tried to reassure him.

“Which they will,” Alec replied disconsolately. “Dad’s first reaction was to assume you’d be coming home for Christmas. I tried to tell him you’d be seeing Cat, Ragnor and Madzie, that it was a tradition, but he just said, ‘the more the merrier.’ I'm pretty sure he was going to phone Mom and arrange it.”

Alec sat up a little and squared his shoulders, in what Magnus always liked to call his soldier pose, before he spoke again.

“Look, it doesn't matter. It’s my fuck up, I need to deal with it, tell them the truth. Probably best if I don't go home for Christmas after all.” 

“Oh Alexander, you were so looking forward to it.” He knew Alec was looking forward to going home, mainly to see his little brother Max who didn’t see anywhere near as often as he wanted. Just seeing the resolution on Alec’s face made Magnus’ mind race. There had to be a way out of this mess, if he could just find it.

“I know, but it’s gonna take a while for it to blow over...”

“So don't tell them, leave it till after the holidays.” At the moment, it was the best solution Magnus could come up with. It wasn't as if he minded people thinking he was married to Alec for a short while, after all, people had said far worse about him over the years. The perks of being an out and proud bisexual Asian man.

“I could do that I suppose, if you’re sure you don't mind. I’ll find an excuse why you can't make it and..” There was a more hopeful look on Alec’s face that Magnus was glad to see.

“Or I could come with you?” Magnus blurted out without thinking.

“What?” 

Alec pretty much summed up what Magnus felt, berating himself for his impulsive nature. Although now he actually thought about it, maybe it could work. Alec wasn't exactly known for his warm and fuzzy nature, so it’s not like his family would be expecting too much PDA from him. When Alec finally told them the truth, he’d have time for everything to settle down before he had to see them again. All in all, it seemed the best plan.

“I mean it. You get to see Max, everyone’s happy and it’s only for a few days. You know I've always wanted to see ‘Lightwood Manor’ and I hear Alicante’s lovely this time of year.” Magnus was most definitely warming to the idea and steadfastly ignoring the small part of his brain that was screaming at him that it was the worst plan ever.

“I don't …” Alec ran his fingers through his hair and scrunched his brow. “You’d do that, for me?”

“It might be fun, Alexander.” Magnus waggled his eyebrows as if to encourage Alec to his way of thinking. “We’ve been friends for years, we absolutely could pull it off. You know we could.”

“Maybe..” 

“Where’s your sense of adventure? Just think of the stories.”

Magnus was pretty sure he saw the second Alec decided to go along with the plan. His blinding smile was a dead give away.

“Okay then.” He grinned.

It was that smile alone that obliterated the last of Magnus’ doubts.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly thank you for all your support on the first chapter.
> 
> Secondly, as promised chapter 2 - hope you like it x

The days after what Magnus liked to call ‘the epic admission’ were frantic and he and Alec barely saw each other. Mostly it was a question of ridiculously long hours at work trying to get every loose end tied up ready for the holiday break and, partly, for Magnus at least, it was making plans for the upcoming weekend. 

He’d had to navigate his way through a rather awkward conversation with Cat and Ragnor, which hadn't helped at all. Cat, of course, had been filled with concern, constantly asking if Magnus was absolutely sure it was the right thing to do. Ragnor, well, that was an entirely different matter; he just seemed to find the whole thing hilarious and demanded a large amount of popcorn if he was forced into watching what was, in his opinion, tantamount to a bad rom com. In the end it hadn't taken much persuasion to get them to join him in Alicante, although Magnus had a sneaking suspicion it was more so they could look out for him. 

Before Magnus really had time to stop and think about what he’d signed up to, he found himself reclining on the leather seats of Idris’ corporate jet on his way to Alicante. Fortunately, he and Alec were the only passengers and the cabin crew disappeared rapidly as soon as the plane reached cruising height. All in all he was glad that Izzy and Jace had decided to leave earlier as he had the distinct impression their incessant teasing was the last thing Alec needed right now. The way Alec was jiggling his leg as he sat next to him only confirmed that.

“Well, Alexander, I have to say I could get used to being your husband if one of the perks is use of the private jet,” Magnus joked. Alec’s obvious nerves were starting to make him feel edgy and if they had any chance of getting through this, they both had to relax.

“Strictly speaking, it’s for business use only, but I’ll bear that in mind.” Although Alec smiled, Magnus couldn't help but notice it didn't quite reach his eyes. Still, he appreciated that Alec was at least trying to act calm.

“Hmm, business only. Oh dear, does that make this a work trip? And there was me looking forward to snow-filled shenanigans,” Magnus pouted as he tapped a perfectly manicured forefinger to his lips.

“I'm sure we can arrange that,” Alec replied distractedly as his eyes flitted to his jacket lying on the chair opposite them and he seemed to tense again.

“Well, I'm glad to hear that because someone needs to relax.” Magnus tapped Alec’s arm lightly.

“Yeah, sorry.” Alec looked a little sheepish as he turned his attention back to Magnus. “Listen, I just want to make sure you’re still okay with this. We haven't really had a chance to talk properly since..”

Magnus held a finger just in front of Alec’s lips, a gesture that never failed to make Alec blush. Magnus wasn't ashamed to admit he adored seeing it.

“It’s fine. In any case, I’d say it’s a little too late now.” Despite Magnus trying to keep things light hearted, he could see by Alec’s frown he had taken his words to heart. 

“No it’s not. I can tell them the licence didn't get filed properly or something. Magnus, I’d never want you to do something you were uncomfortable with.” Alec’s eyes were full of concern.

“I'm not uncomfortable, darling. I promise, I would tell you if I was,” Magnus replied equally seriously. The determination to keep things fun was still there though and he ploughed on with his mission to make Alec smile. “Although I do think you owe me a huge favour. I’m thinking jewellery, diamonds maybe, and definitely 25 carat.”

“Obviously.” Alec smiled tentatively.

“Oh, and some vintage champagne would be nice.”

“I can do that.”

“And I really think we should actually go to Las Vegas. It’s so delightfully tacky.” Magnus was on a roll and with every word he could see Alec relax more.

“Okay, okay. Whatever you want.” Alec chuckled as he held his hands up in surrender.

“I'm glad to hear it.”

There was a slight lull in the conversation and, for once, the silence felt a little strained. It was that change in the dynamic of his friendship with Alec that made Magnus question whether this was the worst idea he’d ever had. He really hoped it was only temporary.

“So umm..” Alec leaned across and retrieved a velvet box from his jacket pocket and placed it carefully on the arm rest between them. “You’ll probably think this is silly…”

Alec snapped open the box to reveal two gold rings, one of which was ornately designed with what looked like a ruby sitting prominently in the middle; knowing Alec it almost certainly was. The other was simpler, a plain band with a black stripe. All Magnus could do was gasp when he looked at them and try desperately to regain his composure.

“I thought the ornate one for you, if that’s okay.” Alec fidgeted beside him.

“Alexander, they are beautiful, they must have cost you a fortune.” Magnus’ voice wavered as he fought back the tears. The whole thing was becoming entirely too close to the dreams he tried so hard to not allow himself.

“I thought you could keep the ring afterwards, if you wanted, as a friendship ring.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the the strands lightly. Fortunately, he was too nervous to notice the moment when that one word, ‘friendship’, dashed all of Magnus’ hopes. 

“Well, in that case, how can I refuse? Thank you, darling.” Magnus regained enough composure to give Alec a light peck on the cheek before taking the ring and putting it on. “Look at that, a perfect fit.”

Magnus tried not to think about that too much. It was starting to become a habit.

Alec took his hand and examined the ring on his finger, carefully tilting his head, inspecting it closely. Although Magnus knew Alec better than anyone, for once he couldn't make sense of the look on his face. It was almost as if the smile on his lips could be described as wistful but he was probably only imagining it. Nonetheless, it felt as if something had shifted and the air seemed to crackle with tension.

“Your turn, Alexander,” Magnus said, trying to ignore the slight crack in his voice as he spoke. At least breaking the silence went some way towards quieting the thoughts running through his head. 

“Sure,” Alec said and Magnus almost regretted breaking the mood. It had felt charged with something, he was almost sure. The problem was he wasn't certain, there was still that lingering doubt in his mind that he was simply seeing what he wanted, because he desperately hoped that Alec felt what he felt.

“So, we’re really doing this then.” Alec smiled as he placed the simple band on his finger.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus said patting his hand reassuringly. 

The most important thing was getting through the next few days rather than obsessing with looking for signs that weren't there. With that in mind, Magnus sprung to his feet and strode over to the imposing bar on the far side of the plane.

“Now, let's see what’s in this bad boy.” Magnus smirked before ducking out of view behind the counter.

“Magnus!” Alec laughed.

“Excellent! Vintage triple distilled scotch,” Magnus declared victoriously as he reappeared, brandishing the bottle like a trophy.

“Pretty sure that’s Dad’s,” Alec replied.

“Even better.” Magnus tilted his head to one side and winked.

“Yeah, it is, isn't it?” Alec grinned back.

As Magnus poured out the drinks he glanced surreptitiously at Alec and was glad to see he looked far happier. The previous tension had almost entirely disappeared and now everything felt as it should be; Alec and Magnus against the world.

His step was significantly lighter as he walked back over and handed Alec his glass.

“To pulling the wool over Robert Lightwood’s eyes,” he said, raising his own glass in a toast.

“I’ll drink to that.” Alec clinked glasses with him, a delightfully mischievous smile on his lips.

As he sipped his drink and revelled in the warm feeling of the alcohol spreading through him, Magnus had one thought; it was going to be fine.

……..

The flight from New York was surprisingly comfortable and, if he was honest, Magnus was now most definitely a convert to private jets. He’d actually managed to get some sleep, which was a bonus he hadn't expected when Alec had suggested they red eye to Alicante. Then again, he hadn't factored in the large reclining leather seats in the Idris jet or the cabin crew who seemed to magically know the exact moment to appear with comfy pillows and plush blankets and soundlessly disappear when the cabin lights dimmed. That, coupled with the breakfast of waffles and fruit, which was a world away from any airplane food Magnus had ever experienced, made the whole journey an enjoyable experience.

When they’d finally landed, Alec’s face lit up, clearly excited to be returning to his childhood home and catching up with his baby brother who he rarely saw. For once, Alec didn't even seem to try and hide how happy he was and Magnus was glad to see it.

Unsurprisingly, a sleek black Mercedes was waiting for them when they cleared customs, fast tracked of course, complete with tinted windows and liveried chauffeur. 

In all the years he’d known Alec, he’d never made it back to Alicante with him and it was fascinating to watch the snow covered scenery pass them by as they drove, winding through forests and catching glimpses of mountains in the distance. Alec, clearly in much better spirits, pointed out all the landmarks on the way, excitedly filling Magnus in on all the local history, myth and legend. All in all, it made the half an hour journey to Lightwood Manor pass by in a flash.

Before long the car was passing through an intimidating pair of ornately decorated wrought iron gates and making its way up a seemingly endless tree-lined driveway. As he peered out of the window, Magnus saw glimpses of manicured gardens pass them, the heavy layer of snow only adding to the magical feel of the place.

“Alexander, you didn't tell me you grew up in a palace.” Magnus gasped as they rounded the corner and the full majesty of Lightwood Manor came into view.

“It’s really not. It’s just a big house,” Alec replied. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay it’s a pretty nice house,” Alec conceded. 

Nice, in Magnus’ opinion, didn't quite cover it. The house in front of him was little short of palatial. Ginormous pillars surrounded an intricately carved front door and Magnus couldn't even count the number of windows on the front facade.

“So, word of warning. Mom’s changed a lot in the last six months,” Alec warned as the car pulled to a halt, effectively snapping Magnus out of his admiration of the house.

“Okay,” he replied cautiously, unsure of what was waiting for him behind the impressive front door.

He remembered Maryse Lightwood very well from his early days at Idris Corp., all power dressing, sky high heels and an impressively intimidating stare. Honestly, he couldn't see that she’d have changed that much but, then again, she was apparently dating Luke Garroway, so maybe she had. 

Luke, he knew from his younger years. He was a kind man who, along with Ragnor, had always been there to support him during his time in foster care. He’d been more than a little sad when Luke had left New York but after the death of his wife Jocelyn, although he completely understood his reasoning. If Luke saw something in Maryse, maybe she really had changed. He didn't really have much opportunity to think about it before he was being led towards the front door.

“My boys!” Maryse declared as soon as the door opened. Magnus had a split second to acknowledge that Alec hadn't been joking before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the woman herself.

Over Maryse’s shoulder he saw Alec mouth ‘told you’ and he had to stifle a laugh.

“Oh my, let me look at you.” Maryse pulled back and surveyed the pair of them with a critical eye that was far more like the Maryse he remembered. “Alec, you look tired. Magnus, I love my son but he’s too much of a workaholic, hopefully you can persuade him there’s life outside of Idris’ offices.”

“I’ll do my best but..” Magnus began, still feeling a little off kilter by Maryse’s dramatic change in personality.

“I know you will.” Maryse signalled to one of the staff in the impressive marble-floored entryway. “Now, I’ve put the pair of you in the green room, I hope that’s okay. I’d imagine you’re tired after your journey, so we’ll get all your things up there straight away. Isabelle and Jace are picking up Simon and Clary, so you should have half an hour’s peace, at least. Sorry I can't give you more.”

“Mom, it’s fine,” Alec said.

“The jet was really comfortable so we managed to get some sleep. Thank you for arranging it, Mrs Lightwood.” Magnus stepped forward and patted Alec lightly on the arm.

“Nonsense, what’s the point in being CEO if you can’t bend the rules now and again? And Magnus, you must just call me Maryse.”

It was clear Alec had been massively understating it when he said Maryse had changed. She even looked different, her hair flowing over her shoulders rather than pulled back into an severe ponytail and wearing jeans and a simple black jumper rather than the fitted dresses he remembered her always wearing. Before he had to time to process that too much, Luke strode into view.

“Magnus, Alec, good to see you guys.” Luke looped his arm around Maryse’s waist and kissed the top of her head. The way Maryse’s face lit up was heart meltingly adorable. “Now, you need to let these boys settle in.”

“Can't a mom be happy her son is back home?” Maryse teased back. 

“Yes, you can. At lunch.” Luke grinned down at her before turning back to Magnus. “So, I hear Ragnor’s coming too. It’ll be good to catch up with him.”

“Yes, he’s due to arrive with Catarina and Madzie around three,” Magnus said.

“Well, it’ll be great to see him again. I'm guessing he hasn't changed much,” Luke said, the ever present smile firmly planted on his face.

“Not a bit,” Magnus replied and Luke laughed. He was exactly the same as Magnus remembered.

“Well, in that case, Alec can drive you to pick them up. Take the Land Rover,” Maryse added.

“If I were you, I’d disappear while you can. Max is busy with his X-box but, trust me, it won't take him long to work out you're here,” Luke said and Magnus was glad of the excuse to escape. Getting used to the new Maryse Lightwood was exhausting and, although pleasant, he felt like he needed a moment to adjust.

“That sounds like an excellent idea. Alexander, I think you may need to lead the way.” Instinctively, Magnus grasped Alec’s hand, grateful for the sense of stability it gave him.

When they were halfway to the stairs, Luke called after them.

“Just so you know, lunch is in an hour. I know what you newlyweds are like.” 

Luke grinned, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then pointing at them. Beside him, Alec blushed bright red and muttered, ‘Oh my god,’ under his breath before practically dragging Magnus up the stairs and out of view.

………

“So, I can sleep on the floor, if you like.” Alec shifted from foot to foot at the end of the huge four poster bed that held pride of place in the ‘green room’. “Least I can do.”

“Don't be silly, darling.” Magnus looked up from the suitcase which he was already unpacking. “We’ve been friends for years, I'm quite sure we can share a bed, especially one as large as this monster. I promise I don't steal the covers, well, not too much anyway.”

“You’re right.” Alec rubbed his neck, one of his many tells that he was feeling uncomfortable. “Fuck, I don't know what’s wrong with me.”

Magnus rose gracefully to his feet and walked towards him.

“You’re overthinking things,” he said as he squeezed Alec’s arm. “ We just act like normal. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alec smiled back.

“Excellent! Well, in that case, I bags this side of the bed.” Magnus ducked past him and bounced on to the left hind side of the bed, the part furthest from the door. “You’ll be able to protect me from anyone bursting into the room unexpectedly.”

“Oh, I see, so I’m basically canon fodder then.” Alec tried to pout but his smile gave him away.

“I was thinking more of your family,” Magnus said as he patted the bed beside him. “I wouldn't put it past your mother to bring us breakfast in bed, and that’s something I never thought I’d say about Maryse Lightwood.”

“Yeah, she’s changed a bit since the divorce,” Alec replied as he perched on the side of the bed.

“Happiness suits her.”

“Yeah, it does.” Alec stretched out beside him, turning his head to look at him. “So it’s my job to protect you from my crazy family.”

“Exactly.”

“So what happens if someone breaks in through the window?” Alec nodded towards the patio doors behind Magnus with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Why would you say that, Alexander?” Magnus groaned dramatically.

“Only kidding, we have 24-hour security and anyway, I'm pretty sure you could defend us both just fine.” Alec rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Well, that was just mean.” Magnus pouted, mirroring his position.

“Sorry.” 

“No you’re not,” Magnus laughed, playfully prodding at Alec’s chest.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Alec admitted, laughing too.

Magnus wasn't sure how it had happened but somehow they’d both moved a little closer to each other. Alec seemed to notice at the same time and suddenly the tension was back again. Alec licked his lips and Magnus couldn't look away. It was suddenly incredibly difficult to catch his breath.

“Oh my god, guys, get a room.” Magnus had been so wrapped up in Alec’s eyes that he hadn't even noticed Max, Alec’s younger brother, bouncing into the room.

“We have. You’re in it,” Alec grumbled, sitting up abruptly as Max jumped on the bed.

“Fair point,” Max grinned unrepentantly.

Magnus hadn't seen Max in years and the young boy he remembered had grown into a gangly pre-teen. At this rate, he was going to end up as tall as his brother.

“Anyway, Clary and Simon are here, so unless you want everyone piling in here, I’d come downstairs.” In a flash, Max had sprung to his feet and was heading to the door. “Oh, and hey Magnus. By the way, Alec, nice work, talk about punching above your weight.”

Max poked his tongue out and ducked out of the door, narrowly avoiding the pillow Alec threw at him with frightening accuracy.

“Punching above your weight, eh?” Magnus laughed, waggling his eyebrows.

“He’s not wrong.” Alec shrugged, as ever, completely oblivious to how perfect he was.

“Yes he is, Alexander, completely and utterly wrong,” Magnus replied more seriously than he’d intended. 

“We should head down to the others.” Alec swiftly changed the subject and Magnus had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Of course, darling, lead the way. This place is such a maze, I’ll be wandering around it for days.”

One day he’d manage to convince Alec of his worth. Today was clearly not that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Simon, Clary, Jace and Isabelle. Oh and of course Ragnor Cat and Madzie arrive.
> 
> Im hoping to update on Sunday as Im super busy tomorrow.. see you then xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some more arrivals I think...
> 
> This chapter is hot off the press, and because Im a terrible person (who's horribly inpatient) it hasn't been betad yet...so any mistakes are entirely mine and I'll fix them in the next few days...

“Just so you know, Clary and Simon don't know about, well, this.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ arm before they went into the lounge. “Izzy was pretty adamant about not telling them. Jace wasn't happy about it, but there was no way Clary wouldn't tell Simon.”

“And Simon can't keep a secret to save his life.” Magnus had known Simon for years and was fully aware of his propensity for letting his mouth run on without engaging his brain.

“Pretty much, yeah. Also, Clary would struggle to not tell Luke.” Alec shrugged.

“Well, that’s understandable. It would seem then, this is our first real test.’ Beside him Magnus could see Alec tensing and instinctively he grasped his hand. “Relax, Alexander. We can do this.”

“Yeah.” Alec smiled softly, not looking entirely convinced.

“Well, as the Bard himself once said, ‘Once more unto the breach,’ Magnus waved his spare hand flamboyantly as Alec laughed at his antics.

Dragging a still laughing Alec with him, they entered the room.

“You guys!” Simon’s face lit up as soon as he saw them. “I can't believe it, well, I mean, I can believe it because you two, are like, totally meant to be together. It’s crazy though ‘cos we were all giving up hope and then, bam, you've been keeping it a secret and now you're totally married. So who caved first? Was it romantic? I bet it was romantic.” Simon blabbered on as Izzy, who was standing beside him tried, and failed, to keep a straight face.

“You have to tell me everything but first..” Simon advanced, his arms open. Alec held up a hand to fend him off.

“Who invited the nerd?” Alec narrowed his eyes and stared pointedly at his sister.

“Alec? Seriously?” Simon’s face fell.

“He’s only joking. It’s good to see you Simon.” Magnus stepped forward and hugged Simon, effectively shielding Alec from him.

“Ok, good.” Simon adjusted his glasses, still looking a little put out, only smiling when Izzy looped an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

To an outsider, the fact that the ever glamorous Isabelle Lightwood was dating Simon Lewis would come as a surprise. Isabelle was currently dressed to the nines in a red dress that, judging by the perfect fit, had cost a small fortune, sky high heels and perfectly coiffed hair. Simon in contrast was wearing a battered pair of jeans and a festive jumper featuring Darth Vader and the caption, ‘I find your lack of cheer disturbing’. Magnus was pretty sure you couldn't get a more incongruous looking couple if you tried.  Spend more than half an hour in their company and it was obvious to see how in love they were.

“And Biscuit, it’s good to see you too. I hope art school is treating you well.” Magnus turned to Clary who was standing next to Jace, watching everything very intently. It probably didn't help that Jace, ordinarily the master of casual cockiness, was shifting his weight restlessly from foot to foot. Magnus supposed that for someone like him, who was straightforward to the point of being rude, it was more than a bit of a challenge to lie to his girlfriend.

Clary smiled brightly but Magnus could see that she was still eyeing Alec and him with poorly concealed suspicion. He’d thought the senior Lightwoods would be the real challenge to convince, clearly he’d been wrong. The biggest obstacle, it would seem, would be the petite redhead standing in front of him. He should've guessed that really.

“Sorry guys, got a bit excited there,” Simon said sheepishly. Clearly Izzy had had words with him whilst Magnus’ attention had been on Clary. “It’s just the whole mutual pining thing was getting really old.”

Beside him, Magnus felt Alec tense. He didn't feel much better himself. He’d been certain that no one had the slightest idea of how he felt about Alec, apart from Ragnor and Cat that is. Apparently he’d been wrong and how Simon of all people had worked it out, he had no clue. Although he had said ‘mutual’ pining, so maybe he didn't have incredible powers of perception after all because  _ that _ clearly wasn't true.

“But yeah, finally! I'm just so happy for you guys. You’re totally  _ meant _ for each other,” Simon continued, completely oblivious to his and Alec’s discomfort. Clearly he wasn't that good at reading people after all, Magnus thought, dismissing the earlier comment.

“Mom sent me to get you all for lunch ‘cos apparently I'm just a messenger boy now,” Max grumbled, slouching into the room with his hands firmly pushed into his pockets.

“Oh, you poor baby,” Izzy said sarcastically. 

“Yeah, being the youngest sucks ass,” Max pouted.

Magnus, for his part, was just relieved to have an excuse to escape Simon’s well intentioned enthusiasm.

………..

Lunch, as it turned out, was actually far more enjoyable than Magnus had expected. Fortunately, the attention shifted off Alec and him a little, with Maryse keen to talk to the new arrivals.

Simon was still nattering away between mouthfuls of food, but at least now he was occupied with explaining his family’s Hanukkah traditions, which Magnus found very interesting. One of the many downsides of being raised in foster care was that he had no real background in how families behaved in the holidays, especially those who were non-Christian. Being out of the spotlight also helped Alec relax, if only a little, and that was certainly an added bonus.

After lunch, which had turned out to be a rather prolonged affair, they had Ragnor and Cat’s arrival as the perfect excuse to escape for a bit. This time the drive hadn't been quite as enjoyable, with Alec apparently deep in thought, his brow scrunched and occasionally biting his lip. It didn't exactly bode well.

“Are you okay, Alexander?” Magnus asked as they got out of the car and began walking towards the arrivals hall.

“Yeah. It’s just a lot. More than I thought,” Alec replied and boy, did Magnus know that feeling. 

“Don't worry the novelty will wear off soon enough,” Magnus reassured him with far more certainty than he actually felt.

“I hope so,” Alec muttered under his breath. Quite frankly, so did Magnus.

Alicante airport was pretty small, little more than one open terminal. What it lacked in size, however, it more than made up for in efficiency and they didn't have to wait long before they saw Ragnor, Cat, and Madzie emerge through the double doors that led from customs to arrivals. They were easy to spot, Ragnor in his traditional tweed suit and tie combination, salt and pepper hair swept back from his face and by contrast Catarina dressed in jeans and a royal blue fluffy jumper that contrasted beautifully with her ebony complexion.  Madzie, who was wearing a dark purple flowery dress and neon trainers, saw them before her parents.

“Uncle Alec! Uncle Magnus!” she called out, letting go of Catarina’s hand and charging straight towards them.

Alec crouched down and, within seconds, had arms full of Madzie. Magnus couldn't help but smile.

He and Alec had been some of the first people to meet Madzie after Cat and Ragnor had adopted her two years ago. They had seen her grow from a shy child who barely spoke to a confident and happy five year old. It had been a pleasure to watch.

“Hello, Sweet Pea. Is it my turn for a hug now?” Magnus laughed as he ducked down to Alec and Madzie’s level. Madzie grinned before hurling herself at him, giggling as he lifted her up and spun her around.

“Come on, young lady, leave Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec alone or we’ll never get to the car,” Catarina smiled as she caught up.

“Okay, Mommy,” Madzie replied somewhat reluctantly as Magnus set her back on her feet. 

“Ragnor, Catarina. I hope you had a good journey,’ Alec said rather stiffly as he stood up and dusted down his jeans.

“Don’t you be standing on ceremony with me, dear boy. I've known Magnus long enough to know he’s just as culpable in this ridiculous situation,” Ragnor laughed. “I also know you’ll likely defend him. Just so you know, I won’t listen, so it’s probably best we skip that part, don't you think?”

“Okay.” Alec shook his head in resignation, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“Excellent. Now I'm led to believe that you have an excellent wine cellar at your house; I can't help feeling the sooner we get there the better,” Ragnor said, patting Alec on the shoulder. Magnus smiled softly to himself, Ragnor always seemed to have a way to diffuse any situation with his plain spoken ways and he was more than relieved his old friend had arrived. Not that he’d ever admit it. 

“Now that sounds like an excellent plan,” Magnus agreed as he moved to help with the luggage cart, ignoring the way Catarina mouthed, ‘Are you okay?’ in his direction.

No one noticed Madzie standing stock still, staring at the adults with a frown on her face. It was only when she tugged on Catarina’s jumper that everyone looked down.

“What’s going on, Mommy?” Madzie asked. 

“Nothing, sweetie, everything’s fine,” Catarina reassured her before glaring at Ragnor. Her expression screamed, ‘This is your fault’.

“I heard what Daddy just said and  _ you  _ asked Uncle Magnus if he was okay. I'm not a baby,” Madzie pouted, folding her arms firmly across her chest. Behind her, Ragnor smirked and mouthed, ‘Not just me,’ at Catarina.

“No, you’re not but I promise it’s nothing for you to worry about,” Catarina said. Judging by the way Madzie kept her arms folded, the attempts at placating her weren’t working at all. Magnus couldn't help but think that she had picked up a stubborn streak from Ragnor.

“Ok, fine. This is the first time Uncle Magnus has spent the holidays with Uncle Alec’s family,” Catarina continued diplomatically as Madzie tilted her head to one side as if mulling over this new piece of information.

“That and everyone’s talking about them getting married,” Ragnor muttered. Magnus groaned, clearly Ragnor was in the mood to meddle.

“But they can't get married,” Madzie said, glancing between the adults in confusion.

“Madzie, you know two men can get married now,” Catarina said.

“I know that,” Madzie rolled her eyes dramatically. Magnus was pretty sure that was something she’d picked up from the many times he and Alec had babysat. “But they’ve already married. They can't do it again.”

Ragnor stifled a laugh and bent down to Madzie’s eye level.

“Why would you think they’re married already?” he asked seriously.

“Well, it’s obvious. They look at each other the same way you and Mommy look at each other and you're married,” Madzie replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Magnus was really hoping the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Judging by the look on Alec’s face, he was feeling the same way.

“Okay, well enough of this, young lady. We need to get going or there’ll be no presents.” Catarina stood and grabbed Madzie’s hand, clearly deciding that distraction was a better plan than dissuasion.

“Okay,” Madzie reluctantly agreed.

Alec led the rag tag group towards the car. Magnus hoisted Madzie onto the luggage cart, her earlier outburst apparently forgotten already.

“Out of the mouths of babes, dear boy,” Ragnor muttered in his ear. Magnus pretended he hadn't heard.

……….

If Magnus had been hoping for some sort of respite when they returned to Lightwood Manor, he soon realised he was out of luck. In the time they’d been away, Robert Lightwood and Annamarie Highsmith had arrived and wasn't that just perfect.

What made it worse was that he didn't even have the distraction of Ragnor, Cat, and Madzie. As soon as they’d arrived, Maryse had enticed Madzie to the kitchen with promises of cookies and Luke had taken on tour guide duties with Cat and Ragnor.

“Well, you must be Alexander and Magnus. It’s lovely to finally meet you both.” Annamarie stepped forward, smiling warmly.

“It’s just Alec,” Alec replied not even attempting to smile back and ignoring the glare his father sent in his direction.

“I'm so sorry, Alec.” She blushed, picking at her skirt anxiously. Magnus felt more than a little sorry for her.

“S’okay,” Alec mumbled. Annamarie seemed to relax a little.

Magnus wasn't really sure what he’d expected from the infamous other woman. Perhaps some young, glamorous, gold digger or maybe a determined, perfectly manicured, business woman. The woman standing in front of him was a million miles away from either of those things. The best word Magnus could think of to describe her was sweet, all rosy cheeks and smiling eyes. Everything from her curly brown hair, threaded with grey, to her simple floral dress screamed harmless. She looked exactly like the sort of mom you saw on sitcoms and it didn't seem like an act. It was more than a little disconcerting.

“Anyway, I couldn't be happier for the pair of you. When Robert told me your news, I couldn't help but feel how romantic it was and now I’ve met the pair of you, it’s obvious you're meant to be together,” Annamarie said, still smiling, although clearly a little tense. Magnus really wished people would stop saying things like that.

“And you?” Alec glared at his father, pointedly ignoring Annamarie .

“I don't really understand, if I'm honest,” Robert replied weakly and Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm, worried how he might react. “But as long as you're happy, I'm happy, son.”

“I am,” Alec said through gritted teeth.

“Well then, that’s all that matters. Of course, it does mean we have extra reason to celebrate this year,” Annamarie said and Magnus sent a small smile in her direction by way of thanks for diffusing things, if only a little, between father and son.

“It certainly does. I'm a huge fan of celebrations,” Magnus laughed and Annamarie seemed to relax. “But I'm afraid we’ll have to catch up later. My friends have just reappeared and I’ll never hear the end of it if I don't go and talk to them.”

“Oh, of course.” She smiled.

“It was nice to meet you, Annamarie, and to see you again, Robert,” Magnus said. Robert just nodded tersely at him. “Now, it’s high time I steal this one away.”

Magnus patted Alec on the chest and, thankfully, managed to get his attention. Quite frankly, the sooner they were away from Annamarie and Robert, the better. Magnus was pretty sure he was in danger of frostbite if he stayed any longer. Even Ragnor’s acid wit seemed preferable, ideally with alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

…………….

Somehow Magnus managed to navigate the rest of the evening relatively unscathed. Granted, Ragnor seemed to be taking great joy in stirring whenever possible. A particularly memorable example was when Maryse, looking more than a little flushed from too much wine, loudly declared that she hadn't been even slightly surprised that he and Alec had married. From there on, she waxed lyrical about how often Alec spoke of Magnus and how happy it made her to see her son so in love.

Ragnor, of course, had seized on the opportunity to throw Magnus under the bus, telling everyone how he acted exactly the same, throwing in some rather embarrassing examples of things Magnus had said when he’d had rather too much to drink. He even took gleeful delight in relaying what Madzie had said at the airport.

If that wasn't bad enough, at the end of the evening he’d had the audacity to expect Magnus to be grateful that Alec knew every little detail about how besotted he was. Honesty, in Ragnor’s opinion, was always the best policy. Magnus disagreed vehemently.

Worse still, while Ragnor was distracting him, Robert had taken the opportunity to collar Alec. By the time Magnus had finally noticed, if the expression on Alec’s face was anything to go by, he was ready to explode. Magnus hurried over to rescue him before he said something he’d regret later.

One of the upsides of playing newlyweds, of course, was that no one questioned why they were the first to make their excuses and turn in for the night. Granted, he could've done without a tipsy Maryse calling out that she’d left a gift in the bedside table and Luke shouting out for them to, ‘Stay safe.’

The walk back to their room was quiet, neither of them really knowing what to say.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

“I'm fine, Alexander, just exhausted.” Magnus slumped onto the bed in a very undignified fashion.

“Magnus, I’m so sorry I dragged you into all this.” Alec sat down next to him. “I know my family is a bit much.”

“Honestly, I think Ragnor was more bothersome, darling. Not to worry,” Magnus smiled wanly. Alec opened his mouth to speak and Magnus continued hastily, not sure if he could handle another apology from Alec. “Although I'm guessing I don't want to know what your mother left in the bedside cabinet. Actually, no, I'm going to have to check.”

Magnus leant over and opened the draw before instantly regretting his decision and slamming it shut again.

“That bad?” Alec stood and, despite Magnus’ protestations, looked himself. “Oh my god!”

Alec stood frozen to the spot, blushing beetroot red, before carefully closing the drawer.

“I mean, it’s nice she thought of us,” Magnus smiled weakly. Alec still seemed to be in shock at the sight of boxes of condoms and bottles of lube neatly arranged by his mother.

“Although I suspect the furry handcuffs were more Luke’s doing,” Magnus continued.

“Let’s never talk of this again.”

“Oh, thank god!” Magnus replied with a short, tight, laugh before clearing his throat, determined to change the conversation. “So I didn't ask, are you okay, Alexander?”

Alec sat back down again with a sigh.

“Honestly? I'm not sure,” he mumbled.

“Let me guess, Annamarie?” Magnus turned to watch Alec’s profile, resisting the urge to reach out to him.

“I wanted to hate her,” Alec said, shaking his head softly.

“But you don’t.” 

Without any conscious thought, Magnus reached for Alec’s hand. They clasped their hands tightly together in Alec’s lap

“Fuck! I like her,” Alec choked out as if scared by the confession. “Mom told me she broke up with Dad when she found out he was still married.”

“He lied to her,” Magnus said, not even slightly surprised. Before they separated, Maryse and Robert had spent more and more time apart so it would've been simple for Alec’s father to deceive Annamarie.

“Yep. Mom admitted they only started seeing each other again after the divorce papers were filed.” 

“Oh.” There wasn't really anything else Magnus could say. Annamarie hadn't really struck him as the evil homewrecker type. Then again, you never could tell. “In that case, I’d suggest giving her a chance. You never know, perhaps you could build some bridges with your father at the same time.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Alec rubbed his neck, deep in thought.

“I think you’ll find I usually am and I'm a little upset you didn't know that already,” Magnus teased, holding his free hand to his chest in mock affront.

“I've never doubted you, Magnus. Not once,” Alec replied seriously, looking straight into his eyes.

“Well, I'm glad to hear it, Alexander.” How Magnus managed to speak with Alec looking at him the way he was, he’d never know, let alone manage to keep his voice casual and joking. “I don't ever doubt you either, just so you know.”

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and jumped to his feet, knowing he needed to put some distance between the two of them before he did something stupid.

“Now, I’d suggest you use the bathroom first. I suspect I may take somewhat longer.” Magnus indicated his perfectly lined eyes with a halfhearted chuckle.

….

By the time Magnus was finished getting ready for bed, Alec was already asleep, snoring softly, bundled up in the blankets. It was with a strange combination of relief and disappointment that Magnus joined him under the covers.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... awkward mornings and Aline and Helen pop in...
> 
> Will probably be a few days after Christmas so I hope you all have a happy holidays xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so better late than never right???
> 
> Anyway everybody wave hello to Helen and Aline who'll be making a guest appearance in this chapter.

Magnus woke just as the dawn light began to peak through the gaps in the heavy bedroom curtains. Ordinarily Magnus couldn't, in any way, be described as a morning person so it was disorientating to be awake so early.

Blinking his eyes open, he started to come back to his senses a little. It was only then he noticed the arm flung over his side and the firm warm body pressed up against his back. Still half asleep, Magnus instinctively snuggled back into that enticing warmth and was rewarded by a murmur of contentment from the body behind him.

It was enough to snap him to full attention, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Alec was pressed up against his back, hand splayed on Magnus’ stomach where it had strayed under his pyjama top and nuzzling into his shoulder. Magnus couldn't breathe. The feel of Alec’s sculpted body lying next to him was having a definite effect on him. Alec shifted slightly and Magnus had to stifle a moan when it became obvious that he wasn't the only to have the same reaction.

Without even thinking, Magnus sprang out of bed, self preservation scotching any thoughts of not waking Alec. Luckily enough Alec seemed to be a heavy sleeper and with a small grumble he rolled over, his eyelids twitching as he dreamed.

Magnus ducked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. Gripping the washbasin firmly, he stared at his reflection trying to think of anything he could to calm his body down. 

Five minutes later and he’d just about managed to look respectable. As he sneaked back into the room he was relieved to see Alec was still fast asleep, albeit now cuddling a pillow tightly. Magnus didn't think he’d ever got dressed as quickly in his life.

It was still early as he crept downstairs, the rest of the house still apparently asleep. Magnus reached the kitchen before he realised that he hadn't been as successful in avoiding people as he'd thought.

There, sat at the kitchen counter, was Ragnor. Despite the early hour he looked ridiculously at home, reading a paper and sipping tea out of a floral porcelain cup. Magnus didn't even question how he'd found either of those things; it wouldn't surprise him if he’d brought them both with him.

Knowing the last thing he needed right now was a lecture from his old friend, Magnus turned silently, hoping to escape unnoticed.

“You may as well pour yourself a cup and take a seat, you know,” Ragnor muttered, indicating the teapot sat on the counter. He didn't even look up, the bastard.

“I'm really not in the mood to talk,” Magnus grumbled.

Ragnor responded by pushing a chair out with his foot and staring at Magnus over the top of his glasses. 

“Not that it matters to you,” Magnus muttered under his breath as he sat down. When Ragnor wanted to give advice, there was really no getting out of it. The best plan was to just grit your teeth and let him get it out of his system.

“I wouldn't imagine you are. Especially as you're behaving so ridiculously,” Ragnor said, producing a teacup seemingly out of mid air and pouring Magnus out some tea.

Magnus opened his mouth to protest before thinking better of it and shutting it firmly.

“I would've thought that by now, with all the years I've known you, I would no longer be surprised by the situations you get yourself into. As it transpires, I was wrong.” Ragnor handed the tea over and folded his paper neatly. “This whole thing with Alec is, quite frankly, beyond ludicrous.”

“Well, thank you for the support,” Magnus snapped back. “You know damn well why I agreed to do it and I don't see..”

“ _ That _ is not what I meant at all,” Ragnor interrupted. Magnus wasn't sure if it was his imagination but it almost sounded as if Ragnor’s tone had softened. “I am referring to the fact that that man is clearly in love with you and you seem to be the only person determined to not see it.”

“That’s not how it is.” Magnus shook his head firmly. He’d never known Ragnor to be cruel, blunt, yes, but cruel, never. What he’d just said, knowing full well how Magnus felt about Alec, had surely crossed a line.

“It is, and I think deep down you know that,” Ragnor replied calmly.

“So, what? I should just tell him everything?” Magnus snorted in derision.

“Exactly that,” Ragnor said, not even twitching an eyebrow in response.

“You give the worst advice,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Au contraire. I give excellent advice. The tragedy is you are so stubborn you rarely take it.” Ragnor drained the rest of his tea and stood up, dusting down his tweed pants. Carefully he tucked his paper under his arm before placing his cup in the sink. 

“Perhaps you should ask yourself why you are so resolved to ignore what is staring you in the face,” Ragnor said. “Because I suspect this is more to do with your preposterous belief that you are somehow unloveable. It’s time you saw past that Magnus.”

Ragnor patted him on the shoulder before quietly walking out of the room. His words seemed to hang heavily in the air as Magnus found himself alone with his thoughts.

…………

Family breakfast, thankfully, turned out to be a pretty noisy affair. Magnus was more than glad for the distraction from lingering memories of waking up in Alec’s arms, let alone Ragnor’s so called advice. Still he couldn't quite shake the image from his mind. Logically he knew Alec was fast asleep and it didn't mean anything. Hope, however, was a terrible curse and, coupled with Ragnor’s lecture this morning, Magnus had to fight to stop finding more significance in it.

Either way he was grateful when Alec told him there was a Lightwood family tradition of having a Christmas Eve snowball fight. Not only did it sound fun but it gave him the perfect excuse to retreat to their room to retrieve scarves and gloves. Of course Alec had offered to come with him but Magnus had managed to dissuade him. What he really needed right now was some time alone.

It had taken him a little longer than planned, not that he’d ever admit to taking a wrong turn, but soon enough he was on his way back, laden down with sweaters and an eclectic selection of hats, scarves and gloves.

It was possible he’d grabbed too many things which was almost certainly why he collided into Clary on the way back.

‘I’m so sorry, Biscuit,” Magnus said as he bent down to retrieve an errant glove. 

“I need to talk to you.” Glancing up, Magnus saw Clary looking at him, arms folded and tight lipped.

“Oh really? How can I help?” Magnus tried to sound as casual as he could. The resolute expression on Clary’s face didn't help one bit.

“Well, you can start by telling me what the hell is going on,” Clary said, watching him intently.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Just because Magnus knew that playing it dumb was futile, didn't mean it wasn't worth a try.

“I'm not an idiot, Magnus. I know you and Alec aren't really married. What I’d like to know is why you’re pretending.” For someone so tiny, Clary had an uncanny knack of blocking a whole corridor just by sheer force of will.

Magnus paused for a second, denial on the tip of his tongue, before conceding defeat when faced with Clary’s determined stare.

“Fine. Long story short, Robert annoyed Alec so much that he lost his temper and told him we got married. I don't think now is either the time or the place to explain things further,” Magnus sighed.

“Okay.” Clary seemed to mull this new information over. If Magnus had hoped that it would be enough for her to drop it, he was sadly disappointed. “What I don't get is why you’d go along with it.”

Clary stared at him for a second before apparently coming to her own conclusion. 

“You’re in love with Alec,” she declared, seeming more than a little proud of her powers of deduction.

“No! We’re just friends,” Magnus protested. Even to his own ears the lie sounded obvious. 

“Did you just hear me say I'm not an idiot? I'm right, I know I am. Does Alec know because…”

“I'm going to stop you there,” Magnus interrupted, trying his hardest to keep his temper in a situation that seemed to be rapidly spiralling out of control. “No, Alec does not know, nor do I want him to find out, thank you very much.”

“But..”

“But what? Alec only thinks of me as his friend and I have no wish to ruin that.” There was no doubt that Magnus’ self control was being sorely tested. Quite frankly, he couldn't help feeling that he was allowed to be a bit petty after the stress of the last 24 hours.

“I don't think it would. Ruin your friendship, I mean. I think..” Clary spoke softly as if trying to placate him.

“You think what?” Magnus snapped. “You think if I admit to Alexander that I've been desperately in love with him for years that he’ll somehow miraculously develop feelings for me? Is that it?”

“Magnus.” Clary held her hand up but Magnus just ignored it.

“No, Clary. I accepted years ago that he doesn't feel the same. I've made peace with it. I’ll thank you not to mess that up.”

Magnus had had enough and, without even giving her the chance to answer, he swept past her and strode round the corner. This time it was Alec he nearly collided with.

“Magnus! Sorry, I was wondering where you were.” Alec looked almost confused and Magnus’ heart sank, praying he hadn't heard what he’d so carelessly blurted out.

“Ah, yes. I got a bit lost,” Magnus’ voice sounded tight and forced, ”and it’s possible I may have picked up too many things. Mind you, it does look positively arctic out there.”

Alec opened his mouth as if to say something. Magnus just carried on talking. The last thing he needed right now was the ‘sorry I don't feel the same’ speech

“Let me hand some of these over and get back before they send out the search party,” Magnus prattled on.

“Sure. Look, Magnus…” Alec tried to speak but Magnus just shoved jumpers into his hands.

“Are you coming, Clary?” Magnus shouted out and he’d never felt happier to see the redhead appear. Alec snapped his mouth shut. Magnus hurried down the stairs.

………

An hour later and Magnus was pretty sure he was in hell. The worst part was that, ordinarily, he would've enjoyed the snowball fight but Alec kept looking at him strangely and he just knew he'd overheard what he’d said. 

“Hey, Alec, bit off your game, are you?” Jace yelled victoriously as he hit Alec square in the chest with a snowball.

“Darling, you're letting the side down here,” Magnus said as casually as he could before throwing a snowball in the blonde’s direction with as much force as he could. It was possible he was taking his stress out on everyone else.

“Watch out, Lightwoods. You’re going down,” a voice called out behind them.

“Aline! Helen!” Izzy shouted, darting forward with frightening speed and pulling the new arrivals into hugs.

“Hey, guys.” 

Magnus turned round to see two women wrapped up against the winter chill. One was dark haired and Asian, the other blonde haired and blue eyed. 

“Thought it was time someone turned up to show you what winning looks like,” the dark haired girl said with a grin. Beside her, the blonde girl grabbed her hand and held it aloft. 

“Yeah, the winners are now here!” she declared, smiling cheekily.

“Oh yeah?” Jace peaked out from behind the snowbank he was using as a shelter.

“You know it, Jace.” The brunette winked. “But first..”

The pair of them made a beeline towards Alec and Magnus. 

“Hey, you must be Magnus. I'm Alec’s cousin, Aline, and this is my fiance, Helen.” The brunette,  Aline, held out her hand and Magnus made a big show of bowing before taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

“Don't you be charming my woman,” Helen teased.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Magnus smiled at her before greeting her in the same fashion.

“I can totally see the appeal, Alec.” Aline shoulder bumped her cousin. “Although I'm still pissed you beat us to it.”

“To be fair, they are adorable,” Helen added.

“I know. Just so you know, Magnus, I've never seen Alec look at anyone the way he’s looking at you,” Aline said, adding a wink for good measure.

“Yeah! Talk about heart eyes. Gonna have to step up our game, wifey.” Helen wrapped an arm around Aline’s waist and pecked her on the cheek.

“Are we talking or fighting here, people?” Max shouted, hurling snowballs before anyone had a chance to respond.

‘Oh, it’s on,” Aline screamed as she and Helen sprinted into the fray.

“Are you okay?” Alec had moved closer to him, concern etched on his face.

Magnus felt like he couldn't breathe. It was all too much; Alec knowing how he felt and now complete strangers telling him Alec looked at him in any way other than friendship. All he knew was he had to get out of there. Right now.

“I should go and find Ragnor and Cat. I'm sure Madzie would love to join in now there are more people here.” 

Not waiting for an answer, Magnus sprinted towards the house. He didn't hear Alec calling after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go - hopefully it'll be a nice New Year present for y'all.
> 
> see you soon x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go...final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who's read, left kudos and commented. It means the absolute world and I can't thank you enough. I really hope you like this last chapter..I couldn't start 2019 without Malec happy after all.
> 
> This chapter is what I like to call my SASS chapter aka smooches and silly smut..you have been warned ;-)

Magnus just wandered aimlessly, his head a blur, until somehow he found himself in a library. It was surprisingly apt, in his younger years he’d always found comfort in books and learning. It felt as if, subconsciously, his brain had led him here. All he needed was a moment to catch his breath, to try and make sense of everything that was happening around him.

Slowing his breathing, he stared out of the window. The snow had started falling again; watching the flakes dancing their way towards the ground at least went some way towards calming Magnus’ thoughts.

He’d barely even had a second to catch his breath before he heard the door open behind him. Spinning round he saw the one person he wanted to see the most but also the one person he wanted to speak to the least.

Alec was standing just inside the doorway, face rosy, snowflakes sticking in his dark hair. He looked painfully gorgeous.

“Magnus, we need to talk.”

Magnus’ heart sank at the words. He folded his arms defensively in front of himself, as if they were some sort of protection against the words he knew would follow.

Alec seemed to hesitate before stepping forwards. 

“I heard what you said earlier. Is it true?” Alec spoke softly, his expression unreadable.

“Alec, please, it doesn't matter.” Magnus shook his head, wishing more than anything he could go back in time and erase every word he’d said to Clary.

“Yes, it does.” Alec stepped closer still and Magnus had to look away. “I need to know.”

“Why?” Magnus muttered, wanting to be a million miles away from Alicante.

Alec took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. Magnus braced himself for the inevitable heartbreak.

“Because I’m completely in love with you and, I know it’s stupid, but I was hoping that you might feel the same,” Alec said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The only sign that he was anxious was the way he was rubbing his thumb and forefinger together on his right hand.

“What?” It was as if, Magnus thought distantly, his brain was having trouble catching up. He heard what Alec had said, of course he had, but after all the years he couldn't process the words. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said, looking more vulnerable than he’d ever seen him and more breathtakingly beautiful. Magnus did the only thing he could. Stepping forward, he placed his palm on Alec’s cheek, as if to check he was real, and kissed him. As their lips met, a simple chaste meeting, he felt Alec smile. It was enough to let go of the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding in.

“I meant every word, Alexander,” Magnus said resting his forehead against Alec’s, incapable of moving further away for fear of bursting the wonderful bubble he found himself in. “I'm totally in love with you.”

“Thank god,” Alec practically growled before kissing him again.

Magnus shouldn’t have been surprised, yet somehow he was, that kissing Alec was so much more than he’d ever dreamed it could be. Alec kissed him with everything he had, pulling Magnus toward him with an intensity that was overwhelming. Instinctively, Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Alec’s resultant low moan was all the incentive he needed.

He’d been so wrapped up in all things Alec that he didn't even notice they’d somehow backed up against one of the bookshelves until he felt the wooden shelves digging into his back. Alec took full advantage of his gasp of surprise to deepen the kiss still further until Magnus couldn't think of anything else. He was certain he could kiss Alec forever and it still wouldn't be anywhere near enough.

“Oh, for the love of god, will you two put each other down?” Ragnor’s voice boomed through the doorway, and, old friend or not, Magnus could've cheerfully throttled him. It wasn't every day you finally got to kiss the love of your life and wasn't it just typical that it was Ragnor that found them?

“Also, about bloody time, although you could've waited one more day. I had fifty pounds riding on the pair of you finally cracking on Christmas Day,” Ragnor continued, apparently completely nonplussed.

Reluctantly, Magnus untangled himself from Alec and was relieved to see that, although dishevelled, Alec couldn't stop smiling. As he stepped in front of him, Magnus glared at Ragnor in the most dignified way he could; it wasn't an easy task as he was pretty sure his hair was all over the place and his clothes askew from Alec’s roaming hands. 

“You seriously bet on Alec and I getting together,” Magnus pouted.

“My dear boy, we all did. It was so obviously going to happen.” Ragnor shrugged. “Now, unless you two want everyone descending on you, I’d strongly suggest getting yourselves together and joining us in the lounge. Oh, and I’d be grateful it was me that found you. I’m quite certain you would've heard the delightful Isabelle screaming back in New York.”

“Yeah, he’s probably right,” Alec said, placing a hand on Magnus’ back and rubbing small circles that were delightfully distracting.

“Well, now that's decided, I trust you’ll be joining us soon.” Ragnor didn't wait for an answer, instead he just turned on his heel and strode out the door. Magnus didn't miss the smile on his face despite Ragnor’s best attempts to conceal it.

“Unbelievable,” Magnus muttered under his breath, although it came out more amused than annoyed.

“We should probably get going,” Alec said, making no effort whatsoever to move.

“I suppose.” Magnus tilted his head as he turned back to face him. “I really don't want to.”

“We can always pick this up later,” Alec said, his expression serious were it not for the twinkling of mischief in his eyes.

“Promise?”

Truthfully, there was still a part of Magnus that couldn't quite believe the last ten minutes had actually happened. It seemed entirely too good to be true.

“Magnus, I'm not going anywhere.” And Alec knew how he was feeling, of course he did. 

“I love you.” Now he’d finally said the words he’d been holding back for years, Magnus didn't think he’d ever be able to stop. 

“I love you too. So, so much.”

Before either of them even realised, their lips met again. It was only the sound of Max calling them that tore them apart.

“Fuck, we really should go,” Alec said, desperately trying to flatten his hair.

“Sadly, yes. Now I just need to find a mirror so I can look respectable.” There wasn't a single doubt in Magnus’ mind that he looked as rumpled as Alec.

“You look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous.” Alec looked at him with pure adoration.

“Alec! Magnus! Jeez, you guys better not be making out or something..” Max’s voice was louder now.

“Well, I suppose we are newlyweds so we’re allowed to look a bit ruffled,” Magnus said, trying his best to straighten his shirt.

“I guess so,” Alec laughed.

“There you are.” Max strode into the library before coming to an abrupt halt, taking in their appearance and rolling his eyes. “Oh c’mon, gross guys, you have your own room.”

“Fine, we’re coming,” Magnus groaned.

As they left the room, Magnus didn't miss the moment Max fist bumped Alec and muttered, ‘Nice one bro,’ under his breath.

………..

As it turned out, Christmas Eve was a hectic affair at the Lightwood house. Ordinarily Magnus would’ve loved it, were it not for the fact that there wasn't a chance to have a second alone with Alec. He was pretty sure the only thing that kept him going were the soft smiles Alec kept throwing in his direction.

All through the afternoon and early evening, Alec steadfastly refused to let go of his hand unless absolutely necessary; it felt like a physical reminder that this, he and Alec finally together, was real and not just some eggnog-induced hallucination.

Finally, Aline and Helen and the rest of the Penhallows bid their farewells. Alec wasted no time in declaring how tired he was and dragging him away. Magnus was pretty sure his feet barely touched the ground with the speed Alec led them to their room.

“We should probably talk,” Magnus said as soon as the door closed behind them.

“Yeah..” Alec said as he stepped into Magnus’ space.

“I’ll start then, shall I?” 

In retrospect, locking eyes with Alec was probably a mistake. One look in those ever changing hazel eyes and talking was the last thing on Magnus’ mind, especially now he knew he could actually have what he wanted. “I’m totally in love with you and I think I always have been.”

Magnus was certain he’d never spoken so quickly in his life and judging by the way Alec’s lips quirked, he’d noticed too. Goddammit, now he’d looked at Alec’s lips and he really,  _ really, _ didn’t want to talk anymore.

“I love you too. So much,” Alec replied, his voice gravelly and deep. There was only so much temptation Magnus could take.

“Great, wonderful,” Magnus replied before practically throwing himself at Alec, swallowing his laugh with a kiss.

“I thought you wanted to talk,” Alec gasped as they finally came up for air.

“I have terrible ideas, ignore me,” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s neck before continuing to mouth along his jaw.

“I can do that.” Alec’s hands gripped tightly onto Magnus’ hips as he backed the pair of them towards the bed. Someone moaned and honestly, Magnus wasn't sure who. In all likelihood, it was both of them.

“I’m not good with words anyway,” Alec said before placing a palm to Magnus’ cheek and pulling him back into a kiss.

Magnus was slowly realising that every kiss with Alec was somehow different and unique. He’d not exactly lived like a nun, far from it, but Alec, well, he seemed to know instinctively how to drive his senses haywire. He was sure the things that man could do with his lips and tongue should be illegal.

“Well, you’re certainly good at that,” Magnus groaned as Alec started to work his magic on his neck.

Magnus tugged impatiently on Alec’s shirt, pulling it over his head in one swift motion. Alec pulled away for a second, one eyebrow raised.

“Too many clothes,” he explained with a grin.

“Agreed,” Alec growled, pushing them closer to the bed.

_ Wait, Alec had growled? _ Magnus’ mind helpfully supplied and god, if it wasn't the hottest thing Magnus had ever heard. How had he not known that Alec could make a noise that sexy? Why had he wasted so much time before finding out? That same moment his legs hit the bed and Magnus couldn't believe he’d been such an idiot for so long.

Filled with a new determination to not waste another second, Magnus flipped Alec onto the bed; a signature move he was more than a little proud of, thank you very much. One that rewarded him with the best view he’d ever seen, Alec Lightwood, shirtless, laid out on the deep green covers of a four poster bed, laughing with sheer joy.

“Very graceful, Alexander,” Magnus teased.

“You threw me,” Alec laughed.

“I have no regrets.”

“Me neither. Come here.” Alec beckoned and Magnus didn't need asking twice.

In retrospect, trying his best seductive crawl over was probably a mistake, in his haste to get to Alec he only managed to get tangled in the bedspread. By the time he reached Alec they were both giggling like school boys. It really didn't matter, in fact he couldn't remember experiencing anything quite this joyous and fun with any of his previous lovers.

“These sheets are a pain,” Magnus grumbled dramatically. Alec simply grinned and, lifting his hips, pulled them aside in a display of muscle strength that just did things to Magnus.

“Problem solved,” Alec smirked up at him. 

Magnus wondered if it was even possible to love someone as much as he loved Alec Lightwood. Was he the first person ever to reach true love nirvana? It sure as hell felt like it.

Then Alec was kissing him again and it was impossible to think of anything else. Everything felt so stuffed full of all things Alec, that it was a miracle there was room for air. Alec’s long fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, sliding the silky fabric off his shoulders with ease. Everything was a revelation, Alec was touching him as if he was something precious. It was overwhelmingly addictive in the best possible way. Generally, Magnus led the way in his sexual encounters but for the first time in his life, he felt like he could just be. It was freeing.

Without warning, Alec flipped them over. Magnus most definitely didn't let out a very undignified mix of a yelp and a moan.

“You okay?’ Alec pulled back, hands either side of Magnus’ head and eyes full of concern.

“I think I'm just about as good as it’s possible for a human being to ever be,” Magnus said without any conscious thought. Alec positively beamed down at him.

“I love you, Magnus. Let me show you how much,” Alec murmured, bending down to press feather light kisses along his neck.

“How can I resist an offer like that?” Magnus choked out, the vibrations of Alec laughing against his skin reverberating throughout his whole body.

“Good to know,” Alec whispered, situating himself between Magnus’ thighs and moving towards Magnus’ chest.

In all the years he’d known him, Alec had always been meticulous and thorough by nature. Magnus didn't think he’d ever been more grateful for that characteristic in his life. Alec moved down his body with such attention to detail that he was pretty sure he was losing his mind. All he could do was hold on as Alec found spots on his body that even Magnus hadn't known would make him cry out in pleasure.

By the time Alec reached his waistband, Magnus had lost any semblance of control. With one hand he gripped Alec’s hair, the other was twisted up in the undersheet. He’d probably scrunched the Egyptian cotton beyond repair and he couldn't care less.

Alec pulled back and Magnus whined at the lack of contact. Alec just smiled that wicked smile of his, running his fingers down Magnus’ leg and bending his knee upwards to reach his foot.

“Oh my god, you’re trying to kill me,” Magnus gasped between ridiculously shallow breaths. He was inordinately proud of how he’d managed to say anything at all, under the circumstances.

“I can stop, if you like,” Alec teased, removing Magnus’ shoe and sock with almost reverential care before moving on to the other foot.

“Don't you dare,” Magnus growled back; a tiny part of his brain pointing out that he’d never growled before, deciding if this was the new normal, he was more than on board with it.

Alec laughed, his eyes dancing with both happiness and desire before efficiently removing his own shoes. If he’d thought that Alec was the epitome of gorgeous before, Magnus was quickly realising he’d only seen the tip of the iceberg; Alec, flushed with want and joy, was on an entirely different level, irresistible in the best possible way.

Magnus sat up, grabbing Alec firmly and tumbling them back onto the pillow, their legs tangling together as their lips collided in a bruising kiss full of teeth and tongue and pure need.

“You’re distracting,” Alec gasped as they broke apart.

“Good,” Magnus rasped, tugging Alec closer, hands mapping the muscles of his back.

“Had a plan..” Alec groaned as Magnus mouthed along his jaw before tugging lightly on his earlobe with his teeth. The guttural moan that burst through Alec’s lips making him smile.

“Do tell,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear.

“Fuck..” Was all Alec could manage as Magnus laved on his pulse point. He filed that little detail away for future reference.

“Is that a request or an offer?” Magnus teased.

Alec cradled Magnus’ head in his hands and turned him to look at him.

“Everything. Want it all with you,” Alec said with absolute sincerity, not letting the eye contact drop for a second. How Magnus didn't spontaneously combust on the spot, he’d never know.

“God, Alexander.” Magnus’ whole body arched upwards, desperate to close the distance between them. 

“Yeah?” Alec grinned, how he could tease at a time like this, Magnus would never understand, when he felt little more than a puddle of sensation.

“Fuck, yes!” It wasn't smooth or seductive but it got the point across. If he wasn't having the best time of his known life, Magnus might’ve been embarrassed at how out of control he was.

As it was, everything else paled into insignificance compared to the fact that Alec was here and Alec wanted him as much as he wanted him. 

Alec kissed him again with everything he had, Magnus was powerless to resist. Alec moved to mouth along his collarbone, leaving teasing nips along Magnus’ skin that went straight to his groin.

“Do you have anything? I mean, I don’t and…” Alec murmured with barely concealed want.

“”I didn't exactly plan for this, you know,” Magnus didn't so much say as whimper.

“Dammit,” Alec paused in his path, hands fisted in frustration.

“Alexander,” Magnus laughed, nodding his head towards the bedside cabinet as Alec looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“No..” The look of horror on Alec’s face was hilarious.

“Waste not, want not, I always say,” Magnus giggled, wiggling his hips. With anyone else it would've been ridiculous, but with Alec there was a lightness and sense of fun that Magnus had never known before.

“But they’re from my mom!” Alec whined, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Gonna need a lot of distraction to forget that.”

“Well, I do love a challenge,” Magnus grinned wickedly as he tugged Alec up towards him, pressing their chests together.

As their lips met between bouts of giggles, Magnus knew the moment he’d won the argument; Alec reached across, practically pulling the draw completely out in his haste to reach its contents.

“Strawberry flavour, eh? Kinky! I like it.” Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec deposited a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed.

“Shut up,” Alec groaned. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at the pout on his face.

“So.” With a sudden twitch of his hips, Magnus flipped their position, caging Alec in between his limbs, “Distraction, you said.”

“I did.” Alec smiled, lifting his hips to meet Magnus’ fingers as they reached his waistband.

And just like that, Magnus discovered his new favourite thing, taking Alec apart. Hastily Magnus peeled Alec’s jeans off his seemingly never ending legs, relishing every moment of Alec writhing beneath him. From the instant Magnus mouthed at Alec’s boxer-clad erection, one thing became clear. Alec was unashamed in his desire, chasing his pleasure with a single mindedness that was intoxicating.

“Need you, inside me,” Alec gasped out as Magnus hooked his thumbs into his boxers, tugging them down sharply, allowing his rock hard cock to spring free. How could Magnus refuse an offer like that?

Without warning he swallowed Alec down to the root, humming in delight at the sound of Alec’s gasps of pleasure. Somehow he managed to uncap the lube and, redoubling his efforts on Alec’s cock, began to slowly open up his tight ring of muscle. Just the feel of Alec fucking himself on his fingers was mind blowing, he couldn't even think of what it would be like to be surrounded by that tight heat. Sliding his arm under Alec’s back, he pulled him deeper into his mouth, moaning at the sensation and enjoying the fact that it wasn’t only Alec who could show off his muscle power. Alec was barely coherent, gasping out a litany of curses and gripping onto Magnus as if his life depended on it.

“Magnus,” Alec whined, writhing beneath him and tugging on his hair urgently.

Magnus let go of Alec’s cock with an audible pop. The sight of Alec laid out for him, chest glistening with sweat and eyes dark with desire was nearly enough to make him lose it. Only his overwhelming desire to make this special for Alec let him keep any semblance of control.

“Fuck me..” Alec pleaded, his hips in constant motion as he ground down on Magnus’ fingers.

Magnus was pretty sure he’d never stripped out of the rest of his clothes so quickly in his life. All style sacrificed by the urgent need to give Alec what he craved. The condom wrapper landed god knows where and Magnus had no idea what had happened to the lube when he’d finished with it. None of that mattered. He was distantly aware of Alec calling out his name, fingers digging into the meat of his ass, as he slid inside.

“God, I love you.” The words slipped out of Magnus’ lips as he drowned in the overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by Alec.

Alec cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes.

“I love you.” 

Magnus could barely breathe under the intensity of his gaze. 

“Now move, goddammit,” Alec growled, a sound Magnus knew he’d never tire of.

“Demanding,” Magnus replied. 

It would be so easy to just let go, pound into Alec’s tight heat, but Magnus needed to wring out every second, to ruin Alec for all eternity. Their bodies slid together perfectly as Magnus set up a torturously slow rhythm that had Alec vibrating with need. Magnus let himself drown in the feeling. Alec’s long legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his ass to urge him on as their lips met again.

“Magnus!” Alec threw his head back into the pillow as Magnus rolled his hips, the small shift of positioning letting him hit the spot he wanted to the most with deadly accuracy. “Need more.”

With a show of strength that was insanely hot, Alec flipped them, straddling Magnus’ hips before sinking down on him again. It was the most erotic thing Magnus had ever seen; Alec riding him as if his life depended on it, head thrown back as he chased his pleasure. Magnus was so close he could practically taste it. Waves of pleasure built up to sweep over his entire body, each more overwhelming than the last. His fingers dug into Alec’s hips hard enough to bruise as he placed his feet flat on the bed so he could meet Alec thrust for thrust.

“So close,” Alec gasped as he fell forward, hands either side of his head, not stopping the punishing pace he was setting.

“Alec!” Magnus was practically beyond words as reached down and took Alec in hand. He couldn't look away, wanting to preserve the moment forever. Not once did Alec close his eyes as pleasure overwhelmed him. It was the most intimate thing Magnus had ever known and was enough to push them tumbling over the edge together.

……

Magnus came back to reality to the best possible sight, Alec tousled, lips kiss-bruised and looking thoroughly fucked as he lay half on his chest.

“Hey,” Alec murmured, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus replied. He was pretty sure he could stay exactly where he was forever. He didn't even mind feeling sticky and sweaty and he certainly didn't even try to resist pulling Alec back into a kiss. There was no reason not too.

“I love you,” he said against Alec’s lips, the words not seeming nearly enough to convey the depths of his feelings.

Alec smiled back beautifically, reaching to grasp Magnus’ left hand and playing with the ruby ring with the pad of his thumb. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“It suits you,” Alec said softly before looking up at Magnus and smiling.

“I’ll be sad to take it off,” Magnus admitted before seeing the flash of hurt on Alec’s face. ”Darling, we’ll have to admit we’re not  _ actually  _ married or it’ll look rather strange when we do it for real.”

“We could just run off to Vegas,” Alec grinned, relief written all over his face.

“Oh, no. When I marry you, I want the world to see it,” Magnus replied, knowing with absolute certainty that Alec was  _ it _ for him.

“Fake Elvis not good enough for you now,” Alec laughed, prodding him lightly in the chest.

“Nowhere near good enough for you,” Magnus pecked him lightly on the lips.

“So you’re thinking a big spectacular then?” Alec rolled his eyes, the smile not leaving his face. “To be fair, with Mom and Izzy involved, I doubt we’ll have much of a choice.”

Magnus groaned and slammed his head back into the pillow.

“Fake Elvis is looking pretty good right now, isn't he?” Alec teased in a sing-song voice.

“He really is.” Magnus blinked his eyes open and looked straight at Alec. “As long as you’re there, that’s all that matters.”

Somewhere in the house Magnus heard the chiming of a clock. Tilting his head, he counted off the chimes.

“You hear that?” Magnus placed a palm to Alec’s face. “It’s Christmas Day.”

“It is.” Alec smiled down. “Merry Christmas.”

Alec kissed him and Magnus had never been happier. Tomorrow he’d undoubtedly have to deal with Alec’s crazy family and his mad friends but he found himself looking forward to it. There would be presents, and happiness, and above all else, Alec.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips.

Whatever happened, Magnus felt like his heart could burst with joy. He’d been given a present he’d never even dreamed could ever be possible, his own Christmas miracle and he promised himself, he’d never ever let it go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are - all done.
> 
> I'll just end by saying Happy New Year, here's to 2019 being a great one x

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> As most of this is written I'm planning on updating every couple of days..I might be a smidge past Christmas but hopefully not too much..
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it and Id love to hear what you think so far...


End file.
